Ultimate Alliance
by gothamcity29
Summary: Ben Tennyson needs help when Vilgax summons villains from other universes to finally destroy his most hated enemy. In fact Ben gets his own legendary team with...Batman, Iron Man, and He-Man just to name a few.


BEN: 10: ALIEN FORCE: ULTIMATE ALLIANCE

MAIN

Ben Tennyson

Kevin Levin

Gwen Tennyson

TEAM

Batman

Green Lantern

Dr. Strange

Iron Man

He-Man

Lion-O

Duke

Snake-Eyes

VILLAINS

Vilgax

Ra's Al Ghul

Sinestro

Dormamu

Doctor Doom

Skeletor

Mumm-Ra

Cobra Commander

OTHERS

Professor Paradox

Vilgax conqueror of ten worlds and one of the most feared names in the galaxy and yet he is a failure. Vilgax has tried several times to take over the Earth but a young welp by the name of Ben Tennyson keeps interfering. Vilgax sits atop his throne dipressed and angry as ever until he has a thought. Vilgax states, "If I could create an alliance of some of the greatest minds and villains to serve me I could finally destroy Ben Tennyson! Except there are no allies here I could turn to. Ben Tennyson has defeated us all and boasts about our losses to prove it. No I need help outside help at that. A group of people that can serve me and aid me in not only killing Tennyson but finally destroy that pitiful back water world Earth! However where would I find such a group of people?" Vilgax's servant Psyphon may have the answer to his master's small dillema.

He speaks, "Master why not people from alternate plains of existance? Our warp field generator is up and running. I even managed to spy some of these alternate universes and may have found a way to bring them here. In fact here is a list of worthy candidates for your new team." Vilgax sees the list and is pleased with what he sees here but wonders what Psyphon was so prepared and if he had any alterior motive. Psyphon merely states he only lives to serve Vilgax however regardless of what ever the motives are Vilgax is pleased here. Now Psyphon is ordered to bring these people here on his ship and Vilgax's servant obeys his master without opposition. Vilgax follows his servant to the designated area and the coordinates are punched in for Vilgax's new team to come here. The machine is working as the room fills with a swirl of white energies. Soon one by one figures are beginning to appear in Vilgax's ship.

It is done Vilgax has his new team of seven other villains that can allow him to take over the Earth and kill his dreaded arch foe. Now then all of them are disoriented and demand answers to why they are here and who each other are. Vilgax steps forth to greet his new team, "Welcome all to the vessel of Vilgax the Conqueror. You have the honor of being my new weapon for conquering the Earth and destroying my hated foe Ben Tennyson. Serve me faithfully and you will all be rewarded handsomely. Refuse and well you can return to your universes in peaces. What do you say?" These other villains seem to have no choice in the matter and agree to work with Vilgax. Now then all Vilgax does is laugh for he knows that soon Earth will fall as well as Ben Tennyson.

Now then Ben Tennyson along with Gwen and Kevin are sitting in Kevin's car at the Burger Shack. Ben is eating his favorite dish of chili fries which Kevin has to say, "You spill any chili in my car Tennyson and you are so walking home. Got that?" Ben only chuckles but soon gets a call on his Omnitrix and it's from his grandpa Max. He tells Ben there is trouble brewing as the Plumber satellites detected strange annomolies in the fabric of space and time. Which could spell trouble for Earth and Ben with his usual humor and wit say he and the team will watch for anything unusual. Which they might find something unusual for the hood of Kevin's car is ripped off of it by a man with a skull for a head and hides it with a purple hood. Kevin is super angry and removes his ID Mask and shows his amalgamated form of metal, wood, and other such features. Kevin forms his hand into a mace and goes to attack this skull headed menace but this creature uses a staff to hold Kevin is some sort of energy binds.

He merely tosses Kevin aside with no trouble what so ever and then Gwen tries to fight back with her mana powers. Only for this mystery creature to block it and comment how her sorcery is second rate compared to his. Gwen is to tossed aside and Ben demands to know who he has to pounce and a name is given. He speaks, "I am Skeletor Overlord of Evil and I come for you Ben Tennyson. My new partner demands your head as well as that device on your wrist. Surrender now and your death will be reasonably quick and painless." This Skeletor grabs Ben and like the others is tossed to the ground. with Skeletor having to say his partner Vilgax over estimates Ben and his friends. Well now Ben knows this Skeletor person is working for Vilgax. However Ben has to comment how there are three of them and only one bone headed weirdo. However Skeletor has to comment, "Maybe you should check your numbers again boy?"

Soon there are more mysterious foes that have come to Skeletor's side one is an alien creature with a yellow costume, pink skin ,and a ring on his left hand. The other some sort of demon creature with his head on fire it seems and is tall and ferocious looking. With the other that looks like a decrepid old man in red robes and an almost mummy like appearance. It seems they are all here for Tennyson who he and his friends have never seen creatures or aliens like these before. Now then the figure that looks like a mummy in red speaks some sort of enchantment, "Ancient Spirits of Evil, turn this decayed form into...Mumm-Ra the Ever Living!" This Mumm-Ra turns from a sickly looking figure to an all powerful monster with a new form, bigger muscles, and more than likely new power. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin have never felt such fear nor do they have any idea who or what they are dealing with.

However the one in yellow makes the first move by using that ring on his hand to create giant energy constructs in the form of daggers. Ben transforms into the alien Chromastone which simply deflects the energy daggers. Then he can rechannel that energy and send it strait back at him. However the one in yellow creates a yellow shield construct to repel that blast and defend himself. Now then Skeletor and his allies can see the power this boy has as well he already saw Ben's comrade's power. However this will still be an easy task for the four of them and Skeletor proves it by having all four of them attack. The three young heroes do their best to defend themselves but it is futile. The opposing forces power is to strong and they have no other alternative but to retreat. However some help might come in the form of Max and the young Plumber Kids. Max saw his grandchildren and Kevin in trouble so they are here to lend what ever help they can give.

Skeletor merely laughs however the biggest Plumber Kid Manny says, "Yeah well here's something to laugh about Skull Head!" Max orders for him to stand down as the five of them have no idea what these people are or where they come from. Manny has to state how there's only four of the opposing force but now there are eight of everybody else. Something that Skeletor has to comment about and he orders for the one in yellow now called Sinestro to deal with them. So then he quicky soars to the ground and punches his left hand into the ground sending yellow energy through the rock and traps Max and the Plumber Kids in yellow cages. It was all too easy and to finish them he makes the cage electrocute his victims and Ben can only watch. He tries to help by becomming Jetray and flies to aid his grandpa and friends but the one with the flamed head attacks with what seems to be dark magic of sorts.

It says, "You have now felt the burn of Dormamu child. Surrender or your compatriots will die sooner than later." Ben refuses to surrender but Max tells Ben he has no choice these strangers are too powerful and Ben and his team are out matched and out skilled. Max orders for Ben, Gwen, and Kevin to run but Ben still will not abandon his grandfather. Kevin and Gwen have to say they have no choice at all and both grab Ben by his arms and they drag him away. He is trying to get away so he can help however Skeletor commands for the last stranger now called Mumm-Ra to keep those three children from escaping. He attacks with dark mystical lighting and it hits their target. Gwen is the first to wake up but Ben and Kevin are out cold. Skeletor comes to her and once again demands she and her friends surrender but Gwen attacks Skeletor with a mana blast. It knocks him back and then Gwen uses a spell of her own to teleport Kevin, Ben, and herself away.

Skeletor decrees, "Curses they are gone! Sinestro take our prisoners to Vilgax now! The rest of you find those children at once I want them in my grasp NOW!" So then Sinestro reluctantly obeys Skeletor and takes the five prisoners back to Vilgax while the others comb the city and hope to find Ben and his allies.

Who by the way were teleported back at Plumber HQ as Gwen believes it will be the safest place for now. Ben is angry and says, "We shouldn't be hiding at all Gwen we need to get back out there and help Grandpa Max! Who knows what those freaks out there will do to him and the others if we don't find them!" Both Gwen and Kevin understands Ben's plight but they can not simply act without a plan. Those four strange aliens or monsters were better coordinated than them. Also with Max and the Plumber Kids gone it is only the three of them now so they are going to need a plan. Which there might be one for their friend Professor Paradox steps out of the shadows. Which all three are gratefull to see him but they might change their mind once he tells them the bad news. Paradox states that those four creatures along with three others are not from this world. Which Ben and his friends already guessed that but Paradox also tells them not only are they not of Earth but not of this universe.

Paradox goes on by saying, "Those foes you fought are not of our plane of existance. As you learned earlier Vilgax crossed time and space to bring together those four monstrosities as well as three others. They are here with the sole purpose of killing you young Ben Tennyson. I am here to help in what ever way I am able to." Which with all his powers Ben and his friends believe it will be as simple as that. However Paradox states he can not interfere himself but can bend the rules a bit and bring others who can. He tells them there are heroes who have faced as well as defeated all those foes. They can help Ben's team and get Max and the Plumber's Kids back. So then Ben asks for Paradox to then bring these heroes that can help them save their friends as well as their world. Now then stepping back a bit Paradox focuses his power. His eyes closed but quickly open to reveal glowing light blue eyes Paradox begins to work his magic.

Soon from all over the multiverse Paradox abducts eight other heroes that he knows can help Ben's Team stop Vilgax and his own evil alliance. One by one and two by two these different people are vanishing from their home dimensions and begin appearing right before Ben and his crew. All of them on the ground disoriented with Paradox forced to flee and replenish his almost limitless power. All begin to wake up and are a bit disoriented like the villains before them. There are a multitude of colorful costumed individuals as well as more modest military garbed heroes. Another looks like a red and gold robot and another isn't even human but a anthromorphic lion creature. With the last one wearing a loin cloth and has a large sword on his back. One arrises and his costume is a mask with long pointed features that may be either horns or ears. He has a cape cut to look like wings possibly and a symbol of a bat on his chest.

He is the first to speak, "What happened? Where am I?" Next to him is a companion is a green and black costume along with white gloves. He has a green ring similar to Sinestro's yellow ring but this one wears it on his right hand. It is made clear he knows the man in black but the pair can see the six other figures and do not know them. He doesn't know what to make of them so he instantly defends himself but the other tells him to stand down. The other six finally begin to get up on their feet and now all eight glance at one another. With the lion creature at arms and ready to fight but the one with the loin cloth merely states for him to calm down. However he is not so kind and attacks the one with the loin cloth and sword. The one in red and gold armor is forced to attack then and takes to the sky and attacks with what he calls repulsor technology. The lion creature blocks with his sword which its size was at first no bigger than a dagger. However it grew in size and now they both do battle with another humanoid in a red cloak that seems to be that machine man's companion.

However the one dressed like a bat states, "All of you enough! Listen we all want answers no doubt on why we're here. Which something tells me those kids over there know exactly what and why we were brought here." So then the eight new strangers turn to Ben and his friends and all of them demand for answers.

Now then in another setting is Vilgax's ship with the three remaining villains on board together. They chose not to take part in the battle against Ben for they have ulterior motives that will suit them soon. One seems to have taken charge of this trio and he has black hair but the sides are greying and he has clothing that almost makes him seem like a monarch with a sword to follow. He is Ra's Al Ghul and his compatriot Sinestro has returned with his prisoners. Who he orders one of Vilgax's drones to take them all to him and the drone obeys without question. Sinestro walks toward Ra's and tells him, "Bah having to play servant to that squid faced psychopath. I am Sinestro of Korugar I rule no one controls me Ra's. You of all people should know that." Ra's does indeed understand for the two of them hail from the same reality. However Ra's has a plan that might be able to benefit the four of them and even eliminate that alien Vilgax.

For now Cobra Commander speaks, "My friends I learned through that snivelling coward Psyphon our true purpose for coming here. It is not to merely kill that child Ben Tennyson, but something far more grander. That device we all saw him on the monitor when Sinestro and those other freaks fought him. It is called the Omnitrix, and if we can get our hands on it along with the Vilgax's ship we can conquer not just our dimensions but others." Ra's comes in by saying that is indeed their plan and for now however the four of them will need to play the role of the loyal dog. However he states that when the time is right the four of them will bite the hand the indeed feeds them. Ra's even states the others will have the choice to join them. However if they refuse then like Vilgax they as to will die and then the multiverse will belong to them. All end their conversation with a group maniacal laugh for soon their plans will begin to unfold.

Now then back on Earth is Ben, his team, and the eight other heroes that were practically abducted. Ben says, "Okay guys I know you have every right to be angry. Although my Earth is in danger from those freaks that you guys have fought. They humiliated us, but more importantly they took my grandpa. Will you please, help us get them back and stop Vilgax and his new friends?" Green Lantern as his name is known now has to comment how no one is making for the exit. So now then another who is called Batman and is friends with Green Lantern makes way to the computer. He goes to work right away and hacks in to the city's security cameras to see what they are dealing with. Batman gets four pictures and they both already know Sinestro. The lion creature calls himself Lion-O can vouch for Mumm-Ra and tells the group he was responsible for the death of his father. So he will be more than happy in taking him down for them.

Now then this warrior calls himself He-Man definitely knows Skeletor and vows to help Ben take them out. Then it is switched to the cloaked figure who goes by his true name which is Doctor Stephen Strange. He has faced the creature called Dormamu and will not leave here until he is vanquished once and for all. However though there are those other two whose names are Duke and Snake-Eyes. No one they are familiar with attacked Ben and his friends so they see no reason as to why they are here. However Professor Paradox returns after regaining a bit of momentum can tell Duke and Snake-Eyes why they are here. He explains those four horrors on the screen were accompanied by three others. Which Paradox brings up on the screen as Dr. Doom, Ra's Al Ghul, as well as Cobra Commander. Now it is all explained for their reason for being here. Plus Green Lantern and Iron Man recognize two of the villains on the screen. So now then with all their enemies known a plan needs to be formed in order to stop them and get the hostages back.

Paradox also has to admit at his weakened state he is not sure if he can send the eight other heroes back to their realities. Which upsets Batman very much as he must state, "You better find a way to get us back then and soon. I'm needed in my town neither of us belong here you understand that?" He does indeed however Iron Man has to state there may be another way to send them back to their worlds. For he theorizes that more than likely Vilgax had a machine of sorts that brought his team here. So if they can get on board and capture it not only can they get home, but also stop the villains and send them back as well. Now then a plan has formed but they will still need to find a way into the ship. Also there is still the hostages that will need to be saved. Ben comes in by saying he has been on Vilgax's ship a number of times so he knows the layout fairly well. So then Batman states that a small team needs to get in and how the rest can keep the villains occupied. Duke says that is an excellent idea however he does not know who should go as unfortunately he knows no one here.

Iron Man states, "I think I am the most qualified in handling the interdimensional device that brought us here. So for sure Ben and I need to get on board that ship." Then Duke says he and Snake-Eyes should go along to watch their back. Batman agrees but also believes he and Green Lantern should go as well. As they might need to split up at one point and it would be good to have two to a team so then no one is alone. However of course there is still the hostages that will need to be saved and of course how to get them out of the ship. Doctor Strange states he can use his mystical powers to teleport them off the vessel when they are found. Gwen states she can help Strange with that so then it is decided as for now they stay off the battlefield as they can't have either of them compromised. Which in turn will leave Kevin, Lion-o, and He-Man to deal with the rest of the villains. However Kevin has to state that then there will only be three of them on the battle.

That may be true but Batman can see on a monitor that Sinestro left the battle and he must have returned to Vilgax's ship. So then the battle will be an even three against three but there is still the matter of Dormamu. However Doctor Strange states once the hostages are safe than he and Gwen will get out there as soon as possible. With that said Duke has to say, "Alright then we have a plan. Now let's go save some lives and send these freaks right back where they belong." So then Doctor Strange and Gwen concentrate hard enough and send the small away team to Vilgax's ship. While the others make way to the streets of Bellwood and deal with Dormamu, Skeletor, and Mumm-Ra once and for all.

Now back on the streets are Skeletor and the rest who still continue their search however the children are not to be found. However a voice tells him, "Sorry Skeletor but Ben and Gwen can't play right now. May the two of us suffice enought?" That is followed by a punch in the face and Skeletor sees the one who'd dare to strike him. It is He-Man here on Earth in Bellwood which Skeletor sees as a nice conselation prize. As does Mumm-Ra who sees that the cub prince as he would call it Lion-O is here as well. He must admit he enjoys seeing him here as since Mumm-Ra was the one who killed Lion-O's father he can finally kill the prince. As for Dormamu he does not face his greatest foe but the child Osmosian Kevin which suits him just fine. He wants off this world and back to his own dimension as do all the other villains under Vilgax's alleged control.

Now then the away team made it on board with little to no difficulty however they all see how large the vessel is. Duke believes the team should split up but Batman objects as they would not know what their getting into here. However Iron Man might be able to get some direction by hacking into a side pannel computer. He finds a map of the ship and where the interdimensional machine is as well as the prisoners. So then Iron Man downloads the specs into his suit as well as download the information into a handheld device. He gives it to Duke and says how he along with Batman and Snake-Eyes can go free the prisoners. While he Ben and Green Lantern can go get the machine that brought the villains here. It is decided then and the team of six splits into a team of three and head off in different directions. With Duke leading his team and Ben leading the other both groups hope to find their objectives soon and end the battle quickly for their friends.

However at the Command Bridge an alarm went off stating there are intruders aboard the ship. Vilgax commands it to be put on screen and he can see Ben Tennyson alone with five others he does not know of. Ra's, Doom, and Cobra Commander know those foes truly well with neither of them surprised at this outcome was soon to arrise. So then it is clear that the heroes will need to be dealt with at once. Sinestro will deal with Green Lantern while Ra's and Cobra Commander along with a few of Vilgax's drones can handle Duke, Snake-Eyes, and the Batman as well. Doom along with Vilgax can meet Ben and his team in the generator room and keep them from stealing the device. Also as Ra's passes by Doom he says to him, "Soon we can put our plan into action my friend. The Tennyson boy is the primary target. Fight Iron Man if you need be but remember our goal." Doom does undestand fully and soon not only will they have the Omnitrix but intend to eventually betray Vilgax as well.

So then the villains as well split up into groups with Vilgax hoping he can kill all of them as well as his dreaded foe Ben Tennyson. Duke and his team make way through the endless corridors that cycle through the ship. However they found where they need to go and have found the hostages. Duke can see it's an old man along with a bunch of freaks but Batman simply tells him to drop that reference and to free them. He finds a control and the stasis cells the Plumber Kids and Max were in are deactivated. Duke goes to his side to see if Max is okay which he can confirm. However he doesn't know who to thank but Batman says that can be explained later. He contacts Doctor Strange to tell him that the hostages have been found so he and Gwen can teleport them away. However Manny and the other Plumber Kids want to get even with the ones who took them prisoner. However Batman has to say they'll be a liability as they did not fully recover from the battle with Skeletor and the others.

He doesn't care nor does he like how Batman is pushing him around so he takes a swing at him with two of his four arms. However Batman grabs them both and with his strong legs rolls him to the ground and kicks him into the air. Pierce attacks by shooting his thorns which Batman blocks with a batarang so then Alan attacks Batman with his flame power. However Batman blocks that with his flame retardant cape although Snake-Eyes jumps in between them both. He attempts to calm them down along with the fact Duke orders Batman to stand down as well. They are suppose to rescue the hostages not hurt them which Batman agrees as he was merely wasting time. Duke goes on by saying, "Don't worry sir we're friends of your grandkids Gwen and Ben and her boyfriend Kevin. We were all brought here by your friend Professor Paradox to help fight those bad guys." Also Duke has to agree with Batman in getting them out of here. As for one Max is no good to Ben and Gwen if their grandfather end up caught in the crossfire and die.

He agrees one hundred percent as neither he nor the others were capapble of defeating those villains. So then Batman contacts Doctor Strange and Gwen again and both mystics work together to teleport them off of Vilgax's ship. Which does indeed prove successful as all of them are engulfed in pink smoke and vanish. With only Duke, Snake-Eyes, and Batman left to go on and catch up with the others. Also now the team with Max are teleported back to Plumber HQ. Gwen is weakened from the spell and Doctor Strange comforts her but congratulates her for achieving their goal. Max can see him as well and Strange tells them, "I need to get out there now and face Dormamu Gwen. I will summon Kevin back here in my place so he can protect you if need be." So then he casts a spell which engulfs him in the same pink smoke and he vanishes to be replaced with Kevin. Who is confused although Max has to ask Gwen about her new friends.

Now then back on the battle is Doctor Strange who did indeed take Kevin's place which Dormamu can see. Now he has the chance to fight a worthy foe especially since it his deadliest foe Doctor Strange. Now these two mystical warriors engage in a battle with magic against dark magic. The battle still goes on with He-Man and Skeletor and of course Lion-O and the evil Mumm-Ra. On a monitor the team can see how these strange new heroes are fairing much better against the villains than Max or the Plumber Kids. Which most of them find insulting since they could not put up a decent fight at all against those psyhos. However that doesn't matter now as Green Lantern, Ben, and Iron Man are getting closer and closer. Although they are intercepted by Sinestro who speaks, "Hal Jordan I should have known the child would bring allies such as you to his world. Now I shall finally have the pleasure of ending your miserable existance."

So then these two hated antagonists go to battle with Ben wanting to help but he says that Ben and Iron Man need to get to the machine. It is all that matters and plus he can handle Sinestro. He has done it before and Green Lantern can stop his twisted old mentor again and this time hopefully for good. With that said Iron Man has to ask if there is an alien in his watch that can get him there faster. Ben does and he once again becomes Jetray and both he and Iron Man take flight to get to the generator. Now then back in the cell block Batman tells the team they should go meet up again with Ben. Duke and Snake-Eyes agree so they go at once. However they are stopped by Ra's who says, "Greetings Detective once again I have the honor of facing you in battle. However my associates and I can not allow you to leave or for that matter live." He is with Cobra Commander along with a swarm of Vilgax's robotic drones. They need to fight however Batman wants Snake-Eyes to regroup with Ben and Iron Man which Duke agrees.

He is given the map to the ship and Snake-Eyes fights his way through the drones with skill and finess. Snake-Eyes escapes however Cobra Commander orders a small team of drones go after him and stop the ninja. However with his martial arts skill and knowledge with his sword he can make short work out of those drones. He blocks each blast with his powerful sword and attacks back with an automated gun. With a combination of more martial arts moves and explosives he had on his person Snake-Eyes makes short work of them. Now then he makes way to his allies location and hopes to rescue them in time. Duke and Batman on the other hand are still engaging Ra's and his forces. Duke manages to reach Ben to tell him that his friends and grandfather are safely off the ship. Which Ben is glad to here but now they have reached their destination. The generator is huge indeed and Iron Man is in awe of it and comments, "Man Reed and I would have a field day going over the specs of this thing."

That'll have to wait however as Ben asks for Iron Man to work his magic on the device and to send the villains back where they belong. He gets to work and while Iron Man is indeed a genius the machine is difficult to understand but is beginning to get it. However before he can do really anything Dr. Doom and Vilgax have come to stop them. Dr. Doom even says, "Well, well Iron Man or should I say Tony Stark? I would never have guessed that the Tennyson child would have brought you here. I would have expected Reed Richards or even Captain America." That struck a blow to Iron Man's ego but that isn't going to stop him from sending the villains back to their own worlds. Dr. Doom and Vilgax will not allow that to happen but Iron Man tells Ben he needs to keep the villains busy. That will give Iron Man the chance he needs to send the villains back to their own realities and soon the heroes as well. So then Ben becomes Diamondhead to try and trap the foes in crystal but no one can trap Dr. Doom.

Doom pretty much has a contingency for any problem which has helped build his reputation as possibly his worlds most powerful and baddest of villains. He even has his own country that he controls with an iron fist which gives him Diplomatic Immunity and can not be arrested. However Ben is sure he can take Doom for one of his many weaknesses is his over confidence which many have taken advantage of. However the case now Ben confronts both Vilgax and Dr. Doom in battle and Ben gets the fight of a lifetime. Everything is not going smoothly however Ben gets help soon as Snake-Eyes finally came to his side. He can handle Dr. Doom while Ben handles his arch foe Vilgax in combat. Which suits him just fine as does it for Vilgax but now Doom must face one of the greates martial artists ever. His skill rivals that of Batman's and he might even be greater than the Dark Knight if that is possible. In fact even Doctor Doom admires the ninja's skill in battle but that will not sway him.

However first Doom gets a transmission from Ra's and wants to know exactly what is going on there. Doom tells Ra's that Ben and Iron Man are in his sights as well as the ninja Snake-Eyes. So then Ra's believes it is time to begin their next phase of their plan and he mentions to Doom he already told Skeletor and the others. He also has the pleasure to say they are on board with the plan and are ready to begin once the signal is given. That is good news for Doom so he then calls to them and says, "Now my friends our time is now. Come back to the ship and let us begin our next phase of our plan." Skeletor was the one who recieved the transmission and so he tells Dormamu to teleport the three of them all back on the ship. Which he obliges and soon Dormamu, Mumm-Ra, and Skeletor all vanish in a puff of black smoke. With the heroes bewildered as to why they would flee from the battle and what their true motives are.

The three of them are now back on the ship with Vilgax as well confused as to what is going on here. Doom has to say, "Did you really think Dr. Doom or even the rest of us would play servant Vilgax? You were wrong my compatriots and I intend to take the Omnitrix for ourselves and you are no longer necessary nor do we need you alive." Vilgax is angered by this betrayal but Doom has to comment he and his allies were never on his side to begin with. Vilgax has to say how Doom is a fool and as he was the one who brought the villains here he can send them back and will. However Doom mentions he personally saw the specs on the device and how it works. Per Ra's Al Ghul's orders a remote was created for the generator which was built into Doom's armor. He sets the control to capture Vilgax and is going to send him to a baron wasteland of a universe where he will never be heard from again. With him gone now the rest of the plan is set in motion as the rest of the heroes minus Ben of course are teleported off the ship.

Now Ben tries to escape and transform into another alien but Doom uses an immobilizer ray which renders him unconscious. Now then the villains gather around his helpless body and Ra's along with Sinestro and Cobra Commander have returned. Ra's commands for Doom to have Ben contained at once. Plus for Skeletor, Mumm-Ra, and even Dormamu to make a mystical barrier around their new ship. It will keep Doctor Strange and even that Anodite hybrid Gwen from teleporting on to the ship. Now then Ra's commands to the vessel to leave Earth's orbit at once. For he intends to first find the one who made the device and order him, her, or it to remove it from Ben at once.

The remaining team of heroes are helpless to do anything and Max along with the Plumber Kids plus Gwen and Kevin see the ship leaving. Max can see Ben is not with the heroes so that can only mean Ben is a prisoner to this team of villains. However the purpose for such a kidnapping is not known to them yet. So Batman says, "Come on we need to regroup back at the Plumber HQ. Then we have to find a way to save Ben and stop Ra's and his new partners." It is agreed so they make it back to the HQ at once with everyone feeling their plan should be to rescue Ben first. However Batman and even Duke have to comment that with the scale such as this the stakes are much higher than the fate of one teenager. Which makes Kevin angry at them and he thinks the focus should be on Ben. However Iron Man comes in by saying, "Sorry Kevin but that watch of his was more than likely their target. We have to get it back at all cost or the fate of your world as well as ours will be in jeopardy."

As much as Max hates to admit it they are right the Omnitrix and the villains need to come first. Plus if there is no alternative the generator that brought the villains here must be destroyed as well. However Gwen must mention if that happens then even if the villains are defeated than the heroes will be trapped here. They know this but the cost is too great to not intervene and stop the villains. Even if it means never seeing their own reality again they must help in all possible cost. However they are going to have to anticipate the villains next target as unfortunately there was not that much learned on the ship. Max believes more than likely the villains will attempt to remove the Omnitrix or get someone to remove it for them. Which both Gwen and Kevin can only think of one person capable of doing that and that is the one who created it, Azmuth. Which according to Max seems possible but Batman has to ask about this Azmuth person. Which Max tells him, "He's from the Planet Galvan Prime and the one responsible for making the Omnitrix. He also is credited mainly by himself as being the smartest being in three to five galaxies."

So now then that is clearly their next target and Batman states they are going to need a ship and it better be fast. Max can assure Batman he has a ship that will get them all there and so then Batman states, "Alright then we have our objective. Get every piece of supplies needed and let's go. Come on now I don't have all day!" Then Duke steps in by reasserting Batman's orders and now everyone gets to work strait away. With all splitting up at once and getting the needed gear to get to Galvan at once. Kevin and Gwen split off with Kevin angry about what is going on. He doesn't like the fact Batman took over pretty much and doesn't want to save Ben at all. Gwen has to state that of course Batman wants to save Ben but she agrees that their world's fate is much more important. That makes Kevin mad and a tad jealous as she is sticking up for Batman and not him or even Ben for that matter. She is starting to get angry as well but this is not the time at all. However Max comes in saying all is ready and they need to make a move now.

Gwen volunteers to tell the others and goes off to find Batman who is talking to Green Lantern alone. His back is turned to her but she can see that his mask is off and GL gets a glance at her. That causes Batman to quickly don his mask and turns to her and asks what she wants. She tells them their ship is ready and the time is now to move on Galvan Prime so then he leaves first with Gwen just staring at him. GL has to say, "You'll get use to it kid. Batman isn't the sociable kind or for that matter, talkative, nice, or happy for that matter. Some times I wonder why I hang out with him in the Justice League?" She has to ask what GL meant by that and he tells her he and Batman are part of a team of heroes. The Justice League came together after an invasion from a monster called Starro. After it failed in taking over the Earth the team of heroes decided to stay together as a team. However Batman and another hero called Superman became members of the JLA later in the team's years. However he has showed time and time again in being a true hero and champion for Earth.

However unlike most of the JLA for Batman it's an obsession and not only is a strength but a weakness. Gwen has to ask what GL meant and although Batman doesn't like it when his origin is told to others GL feels he has to tell her. So he says, "When Batman was a kid he and his parents were walking out of a movie theatre. It was his favorite movie and heck thanks to him I've seen it too. However they cut across in a dark alley and there was this man who demanded his mother's pearl necklace. Batman's father tried to stop the robbery but he was killed and so was Batman's mother. The mugger ran away and left the kid there alone and angry. From that point on he decided to fight crime and it has taken his tole on Batman's life. He won't form relationships and his mistrustful ways toward every body and every thing puts him on edge with a lot of the Justice League. So I hope you and Kevin won't take it personal with Batman and his ways towards you Gwen?" Gwen finally does understand why Batman is the way he is and feels sorry for him. In fact she tells Green Lantern her boyfriend Kevin lost his father to an alien criminal called Ragnarok.

Eventually Ben, Gwen, and Kevin met him and stopped him from destroying the Earth's sun. However Kevin's anger got the better of him and let Ragnarok die when his sun eating machine was destroyed. Which is something Green Lantern and for sure Batman would not allow however with the painful pasts aside it's time they get to work. Now then in the next room both Batman and Iron Man have to ask Max how they're all going to get to the planet Galvan Prime. In fact Max shows the team in the Plumber hangar which is a ship he calls the Skipper II. It's a large ship with faster than light capabilities which should get them to Galvan Prime fast. Iron Man and Batman find the ship impressive but still wonder if it will get them to Galvan in time and Max assures the two heroes it should. So then all load up including Max and the Plumber Kids and take off now. The ship activates a warp jump feature that will allow them to get to Galvan Prime fast and hopefully faster than the villains.

Gwen manages to spot Batman off alone which she then decides to go over and talk to him however Kevin objects. However she does not heed him and goes anyway and stands next to him and tries to talk. He doesn't quite feel like talking but she has to say, "Listen Batman Green Lantern told me everything about you. Why you do this and how come you're so distant from everyone. Also I can sense that you don't trust us and I feel you have every reason to be this way. However if you want someone to trust then trust me please?" Batman can see Gwen is trying to reach him and does show some sympahty. Even under his gruff exterior Batman is a good man even if he doesn't show it a lot. In fact he holds out his hand in as a gesture and she goes to shake his hand and it seems maybe Batman does trust her now. Which both GL and Kevin can see with Green Lantern making a joke that it took him years for Batman to trust him. Which he actually feels a bit insulted but also has to tell Kevin that Gwen's a special person indeed. Which is true as Kevin has to admit she and he are an item but some times wonders if she still dates him out of pity.

Green Lantern tells Kevin how he can relate as he wonders what a woman would see in a jet jockey like him. However Green Lantern does tell Kevin, "Listen kid I can see how Gwen looks at you and trust me, she does love you. I got a friend in the JLA called Metamorpho who you kind of look like. He's got a girl that still loves him no matter what he looks, so don't beat yourself up about it. Once this is all over take your girl out for dinner. The ladies love that sort of thing." Iron Man has to come in to further cememt Green Lantern's ways of knowing women. However he does he's been in a lot of relationships and they usually do not work out. So he jokes that either there is something wrong with him which he believes is impossible or there is something with the woman which seems more likely. They all share in a laugh however the moment quickly passes as Max tells them they are approaching Galvan Prime. Although it seems the villains made it here first so then the team will need to work fast in order to save Azmuth.

Now back on the villain's ship Ra's, Doom, and Cobra Commander see through a large window all of the planet. It is quite a site and these villains learn that the species of Galvan Prime are very small creatures. However they must find Azmuth so Sinestro, Dormamu, Skeletor, and Mumm-Ra are sent to the planet's surface to lead and invasion force. Dr. Doom has to mention how angry he is that he was not capable of removing the device. Which Ben with his smugness has to say, "I guess you're not as smart as you think you are huh doc?" Doom demands for Tennyson to show him respect as he is clearly Ben's superior in intelligence and power. However he must not let Ben's childish jests get to him but does tell Ben he is reminded of another super hero called Spider-Man. He uses humor to try and make light of any hazardous situation. Which Ben has to comment that sounds like a guy after his own heart. Ra's Al Ghul seems to be pondering for a moment and has to wonder when the heroes will ultimately arrive and attempt to stop them.

Cobra Commander to also wonders that and he hopes that they will find this Azmuth before the heroes arrive in their untimely fashion heroes are known for. Their worries are put to rest it seems as the heroes ship has finally come. Ra's alerts his forces down on the surface of the planet and tells them to be ready for them. Sinestro is the one who recieved the transmission and tells the ground forces to hasten their search. The Skipper breeches the planet's surface and soon the heroes begin their descent. Green Lantern attacks Sinestro as expected with He-Man and Lion-O coming to face their hated enemies as well. Dormamu must even ask where his foe Doctor Strange is and his prayers are answered, "Here I am Dormamu now prepare to be vanquished!" These two age old antagonists battle once again with the prize being none other than the safety of an alien scientist and a teenaged hero. The villains on the ground are kept at bay for now with the other heroes back in the Skipper. The plan is Batman, Duke, Iron Man, and Snake-Eyes will get Azmuth. With Ben's allies getting onto the ship and rescuing Ben and getting the warp field generator.

The Plumber Kids and Kevin do not like the idea of the team of four having all the fun while they get on the ship. Batman has to tell them, "Listen up! You all will need to get on the ship and get Ben out of there at any cost. Forget fighting because that will only slow you down. Once you have Ben forget about us and get out of here understand?! With Ben gone Ra's will see no reason to be here on Galvan Prime and we can finally stop them once and for all. All I can say is good luck." Max and his team can see the seriousness Batman is showing and will do what he says. However there is the mystic barrier still prevents them from entering the ship the villains are held up in. Iron Man has an answer for them that might help get Max's team up there. He shows them a laser blaster he's been working on that should break through the mystic barrier. Which Iron Man explains, "It's all thanks to Batman that I was able to make this one. In his world he has a metal that is strong against supernatural forces which is called Nth Metal. By studying it I managed to create a beam that mimics the unique signature the metal gives off. Just attach it to the Skipper and you'll be in Vilgax's ship by no time."

With that settled the Nth Blaster as it is called is attached to the ship and now Batman, Iron Man, Duke, and Snake-Eyes go to their mission. Max truly admires those heroes selflessness and their willing to put their own lives on the line of complete strangers. He admits that they'd all make fine Plumbers and Gwen and even Kevin have to agree. However sentiments over the Nth Blaster is attached and they without hesitation fires it. The blaster is a complete success and it breaks through the shield which allows them to pass through into it now. With no time to waste the team heads off into the ship and must find Ben at all cost however something is wrong. So far there has been no resistance at all and it's almost as if Ra's and his compatriots want them to find Ben. Which they manage to do with extreme ease but he tries to warn them that it is a trap. However the door they came through is closed and locked with Ra's, Cobra Commander, and Dr. Doom stepping out of the shadows. Ra's says, "Welcome my friends to the very heart of our stronghold. You should listen to any warnings the Detective told you about us and turn back now."

One of the Plumber Kids Manny isn't worried as he know his team out numbers Ra's and his two allies. Which might be true however Ra's tells him, "That may be true young Plumber but what we lack in numbers we more than make up for it in strength and skill. Now my allies kill them and kill them all!" Now both sides face off with neither side going to back down not with this level of danger the villains have for the universes.

Batman and his team have made it to the base of Azmuth's stronghold and it is surrounded by an army of Vilgax drones. That won't stop them as Iron Man uses his unibeam to blast right through those mechanical monsters. Batman orders Iron Man to get to the top first since he can fly. The rest will join him as soon as they can make it to the top and Iron Man does not hesitate at all. Iron Man excelerates his thrusters and crashes into the window that has Vilgax's drones cornering Azmuth. He lets out a quip, "Sorry for bothering you all I thought this was the little industrialist's room. However so long as I am here." He fires his repulser rays at the drones destroying them all. He walks over and asks for Azmuth who comes to Iron Man himself. Iron Man then bends down to take him and tells him the situation and that villains have the Omnitrix and are after him next. So he and a select few are tasked with getting him off the planet and safe from the villains. Which Azmuth has to ask just how that is going to happen since he saw the battle outside.

The Skipper is on Vilgax's ship however Iron Man has to ask him surely the smartest being in five galaxies has an escape ship. They fly there now with Azmuth asking Iron Man about his armor and who built it. Iron Man tells Azmuth he built it himself and this is one of the latest in the long line of Iron Man armors. Azmuth finds it hard to believe a human built such a complex suit of armor. However Iron Man is telling the truth for he also tells Azmuth his own company Stark Industries helps in manufacturing them. Anyway now Iron Man with Azmuth made it to the ship and both get inside of it. For Iron Man still needs to watch Azmuth and make sure he doesn't get into trouble. The ship takes off at once with all the villains distracted so Azmuth is able to make it off Galvan Prime with no effort at all. Batman managed to see that so now he orders for the team to help in stopping the remaining villain ground forces which they obey.

Back on the ship Max, Gwen, Kevin, and the Plumber Kids continue their battle with the three villains and it is a losing one for the heroes. They have indeed never faced villains like these before and many have fallen with only Max, Gwen, and Kevin left standing. Ra's takes Max on one on one who disarms him with both Doom and Cobra Commander subduing Gwen and Kevin. As he stands atop Max he says, "You have been a worthy opponent Max Tennyson but you are not the Detective. Now die at the hands of my blade Plumber!" As he prepares to strike a projectile is tossed at Ra's Al Ghul's sword and jolted from his hand. It is the Batman who has come on the ship with the rest of his comrades and shows the villains have been defeated. Mumm-Ra, Skeletor, and Dormamu have all been contained in Nth Metal cuffs. While Green Lantern relieved Sinestro of his ring wit Batman telling Ra's the battle is over and he must give up.

He does indeed see that but even though the battle is over he will not let the heroes catch them. He uses a remote that controls the warp field generator which sends all the villains back to their own worlds. Batman as well as the other heroes are made their foes got away however now the threat is over. Ben is released and now it's time for the heroes to all return to their respected universes. They all shake hands and say their goodbyes and Ben steps up and says, "Listen guys thanks for saving me and also helping in saving our universe. Without your help we really might not have won this one." There is no thanks needed however Azmuth who did return says his farewells to Iron Man. While they were both on Azmuth's ship he got to see specs on Iron Man's armor and they are fascinating for human science that is. However Max also has to ask about Vilgax but Iron Man tells him that Vilgax was brought back to his universe and put back on his planet. That was on Batman's order for even if Vilgax is a villain he did not deserve a punishment such as that.

Ben and the other Plumbers aren't quite too sure about that but respect Batman's reasons for doing so. Now then the heroes with the help of Azmuth are finally sent back to their own worlds which all are grateful for. Now with the threat over Ben feels like celebrating and he thinks it is time for some chili fries.

THE END


End file.
